Rogue
The Rogue is the range-attack character class in Diablo I. Lore The Sisters of the Sightless Eye are a loosely organized guild shrouded in mystery amongst the peoples of the West. These highly skilled archers employ ancient Eastern philosophies that develop an ‟Inner-Sight” that they use both in combat and to circumvent dangerous traps that they may encounter. Known only as wandering Rogues in the West, the Sisters conceal their secret affiliation by posing as simple travelers. Many pompous fools have made the mistake of underestimating these steel nerved women in combat and paid a terrible price for their vanity. The strange events transpiring in Khanduras have caught the attention of many of these Rogues. They have come from as far as the Eastern dunes to test their skills against the dark evil that is said to be lurking in Tristram. It is also believed that untold riches wait to be discovered among the ruins of the Horadrim monastery. Although not as powerful in close combat as the Warrior, the Rogue is the undisputed master of the bow. A skilled Sister can send a stream of arrows at an opponent, each fired with a seemingly careless precision. The innate sixth sense that all Rogues seem to possess also allows them to sense trapped fixtures, and aids them in attempts to disarm these traps.''Diablo'''' Manual'' In-game Diablo I The Rogue's Strength and Magic attributes are intermediate between the Warrior and the Sorcerer, but with a Vitality being a bit lower than that of a Warrior and on par with a Sorcerer's, however her Dexterity is much higher than that of the aforementioned two classes. She is the only character class who can use Bows effectively, since the other two classes lack the dexterity needed for higher Bow Damage and To Hit percentage and are innately slow at firing Missiles. The quantity of Arrows is infinite which means that they will never take an end until the bow itself breaks down, unless it is an Indestructible one that is and it is of great advantage for her, especially since she uses bows frequently if she's not up for a Shields-and-Swords setup that is. Rogue's strength is mostly used for wearing heavy Plate Armor since her damage comes as most from her Dexterity, nevertheless Strength combined with the formerly mentioned attribute from equipment gives her quite of an increase in damage. Rogues are not as effective in team games, since allies can cause damage to one another even with Player Friendly set on. For example; if a Warrior is attacking, then the Rogue has to accurately target the monster to avoid hitting the Warrior. The only saving grace a Warrior has from accidental damage is his Shield; since there is not a hard cap on Blocking, if he were to have enough Dexterity he would be able to block the most of a Rogue's arrows, if not every arrow she fires as long as he is immobile. ¹This is rounded down. In addition, Diablo has a calculation oversight wherein rounding down is done individually for each separate source of vitality, so while magic items will give the full 1.5 life per vitality and/or mana per magic, the player will only receive 1 health or mana per stat point allocated to magic or vitality. ² There is a bug that causes rogues to gain 3 mana instead of 2 when reaching the 33rd level ³These are what the values theoretically should be according to the rest of the numbers in these tables. Real results will differ due to bugs, Shrines, etc. Skills and Equipment The Rogue is the only character who receives a damage bonus from Dexterity. Her initial Skill is Trap Disarm. Rogues cannot wear the heaviest Body Armor like the without strength boni from magic items. Her Magic is often used for Spells such as Stone Curse and . Stone Curse is particularly effective at keeping enemies at a distance during the combat, while Teleport is used as a means to escape. Diablo II ]] Rogue Archers appear as the Act I Hirelings of ''Diablo II and carry with them a bow (with infinite arrows just like the Rogue in Diablo I). These female archers are able to utilize the Skills Fire Arrow or Ice Arrow and also able to use the Skill Inner Sight to target foes more accurately. They may equip only Bows, Body Armor and Helms. To be able to hire one of the Rogues, the player must first complete the quest "Sisters' Burial Grounds", given by Kashya. It involves killing Blood Raven, the aforementioned character. Once this task has been completed, Kashya will express her gratitude towards the player and lend them one of her Rogues. Alternatively, the player can hire rogues from Kashya upon reaching level 9. Note that Rogues are not able to use Amazon-Only Bows nor can they use any type of . Gallery Image:Rogue d1 art.jpg|Rogue concept art diablo-rogue.gif|Rogue wearing light armor rg.gif|Rogue wearing medium armor rk.gif|Rogue using Magic type spell ri.gif|Rogue using Fire type spell rj.gif|Rogue using type spell Trivia *The Rogue is voiced by Glynnis Talken Campbell, who also provided voice for Kashya and Sarah Kerrigan (in the original StarCraft only). References Category:Classes Category:Diablo I Category:Diablo II Category:Act I Category:Rogue